Promise
by Just Lala
Summary: Janji Daryl kepada Glenn. Apakah yang dijanjikan Daryl untuk Glenn? Boys Love.Daryl x Glenn. RnR


Promise

Darlenn

(Daryl x Glenn)

Warnings

Boys Love, Gaje dan masih banyak lagi yang males buat disebutin satu-satu.

Enjot it ^_^

* * *

Glenn Rhee, seorang _asian boy_ yang hijrah bersama keluarganya ketika berumur 10 tahun. Ia tidak membayangkan dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang sudah berubah menjadi dunia yang sangat mengerikan untuk di tinggali. Glenn sedang meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Melihat kedua orang tuanya di makan oleh para walkers dan setelahnya ia harus membunuh kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka menjadi walkers. Sangat menyedihkan hidupnya tapi ada satu hal yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dan karena itulah ia masih ingin merasakan hidup untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

Glenn tengah duduk memandangi danau di sekitar hutan, tempat persembunyian kelompoknya dari para walkers. Tak lupa, ia meletakkan senjatanya di sampingnya, Ia harus siap siaga kalau ia tidak ingin menjadi santapan para walkers yang bisa saja memakannya setiap saat. Glenn mencoba mengistirahatkan badannya karena sejak kemarin malam ia menjaga di sekitar perkemahan bersama Rick dan aktivitas semalam sedikit menguras tenaga dan juga matanya. Glenn mencoba menutup matanya namun belum semenit ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan Glenn membiarkan saja orang tersebut memeluknya toh dia sangat nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia sudah hapal aroma yang terpancar dari tubuh yang sedang memeluknya. Glenn menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan seorang pria sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Sekilas Glenn mencium bibir pria tersebut dan Glenn mendapatkan balasan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan dari perburuanmu hari ini?" tanya Glenn, kembali memandangi danau jauh di depan sana.

"Hanya seekor tupai dan sedikit souvenir untukmu." Daryl – pria yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya dua bulan yang lalu. Daryl melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan souvenir untuk Glenn berupa dua telinga walkers.

Glenn mengerutkan keningnya—bingung dengan souvenir yang diberikan Daryl untuk dirinya."Untuk apa kau memberikan souvenir seperti ini? Bukankah Rick sudah memperingatkanmu dan kalau tidak salah ia membuang kalung yang kau buat dari telinga walkers?" Glenn menginggatkan Daryl tentang masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin gara-gara ini, Daryl harus kembali bertengkar dengan Rick. Glenn tau kalau kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan kegilaan walaupun seperti itu, ia sangat mencintai kekasih gilanya.

"Tentu saja hadiah untuk dirimu. Rick memang sudah memperingatkanku tapi aku janji ini yang terakhir." Daryl tersenyum.

"Dasar gila." Ucap Glenn sambil tertawa, menerima souvenir dari kekasihnya dan meletakkannya di sebelah senjatanya.

Daryl kembali memeluk Gleen dari belakang" Walaupun aku gila, kau mencintaiku kan?."

"Yah, aku mencintai pria gila yang sedang memelukku." Ucap Glenn membuat Daryl kembali terkekeh.

"Aku rasa hutan sudah tidak aman lagi. Sepertinya para walkers sudah mulai masuk ke hutan dan ini sangat membuatku khawatir."jawab Daryl memeluk Glenn erat, seakan glenn adalah seekor burung yang jika tidak di pegang erat maka ia akan lepas.

Glenn mengelus tangan Daryl."Lalu apa yang harus kita perbuat, kau tau semua ini harus kita diskusikan dengan tidak boleh bertindak gegabah."

"Yah kau benar, mungkin nanti malam kita bisa mendiskusikan dengan yang lain."Daryl menyetujui usulan Glenn.

Glenn mengangguk."Lebih baik seperti itu."

Daryl mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil perlahan menundukan kepalanya, menyelinap di sisi wajah Glenn."_I Love you_, _my asian boy_." Bisik Daryl di telinga Glenn.

"_I love you too_, _my crazy man_."Glenn membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus kedua pipi Daryl."_Don't leave me, I have only you. Promise you'll not leave me alone. __This __situation __is __driving me crazy__."_Glenn berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia sedikit frustasi dengan keadaan dunia yang sudah dipenuhi dengan walkers. Ia membenci ini semua namun dengan adanya Daryl maka ia tidak akan khawatir walaupun dunia akan runtuh sekalipun.

"_I promise I will not leave you."_Janji Daryl kepada Glenn.

Daryl menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Glenn, menyalurkan sebongkah perasaan cinta kepada orang yang di cintai. Daryl berusaha menenangkan Glenn dengan ciuman hangat darinya. Daryl melumat bibir Glenn dengan amat lembut. Glenn tidak hanya tinggal diam, ia juga melumat bibir milik Daryl, sesekali menyapu bibir kekasihnya dengan lidahnya. Jemarinya juga tidak tinggal diam, jemari-jemari tersebut menyusuri leher dan bagian sisi wajah Daryl. Mereka berusaha menyalurkan perasaan terpendam mereka, perasaan kasih sayang. Mereka berhenti ketika masing-masing membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Hidung dan dahi mereka bertemu dan keduanya tersenyum dan mereka kembali berciuman namun tidak seperti sebelumnya hanya ciuman singkat. Yah inilah alasan Glenn tetap bertahan hidup kerana ia mempunyai orang mencintainya dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

THE END

* * *

Waktu gue nonton walking Dead, gue udah naksir sama Glenn, dia itu polos gimana gitu :P. Setelah ngeliat Daryl, ya ampun keren banget. Gua suka gara-gara yang lain senjatanya pakai pistol, dia pake crossbow. Ya ampun keren banget dah XD dan selama jalannya tuh film, kayaknya Glenn sama Daryl deket banget makanya Gue suka banget sama mereka tapi seiring jalannya waktu akhirnya Glenn mendapatkan pacar dan itu membuat gue bete, rasanya sebel waktu Glenn pacaran dan ciuman sama ceweknya. Kenapa Glenn gak sama Daryl, padahal mereka cocok banget T_T , Hidup Glenn dan Daryl abaikan - saja curhatan gue #plaakk

Daripada banyak bicara lagi ...

Mind to review ?

v

v

v


End file.
